Pokemon Journey
by Seryyth
Summary: Red grew up and had a child. This is her story, of the happy times and of the hard times. Travel with her and experience the journey of a new Pokemon Trainer, who just happens to be the daughter of the Pokemon Master.
1. The beginning

**I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters.**

"Go, Pidgey!"

Kristy smiled as she held out a toy Pokeball and threw it out into the mock battlefield.

"Go Jack," She yelled out.

"Hey," She heard. "What's Jack?"

Kristy looked at her playmate and grinned, "Jack's supposed to be a Ralts. A rare one too, Nolan."

"Why don't you ever say the Pokemon?" Nolan asked. "Why do you always have to name them?"

"The first lesson that my Dad taught me," Kristy told her friend. "To become closer to your Pokemon, is to give them names. It makes them feel special from other Pokemon."

"Well then," Nolan said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "My Pidgey is named Phil."

"Okay."

"Phil, use tackle!" Nolan ordered the pretend Pokemon.

"Oh!" Kristy hollered. "That was a good one. Jack! Use confusion!"

"Hey!" Nolan started. "That's not ver-"

"Kristy!"

They both turned around to see Kristy's mother walking up the hill towards them.

Kristy grinned as she saw her mother's fiery red hair down. She instantly knew that her Father was home. Kristy ran into the mock battlefield, grabbing the toy and she held it out, "Return Jack."

"What's up?" Nolan asked.

"My Dad's home!"

"Awesome!" Nolan said, the excitement creeping into his voice. "See you tomorrow!"

Kristy ran up to her mother and looked up at her, "Dad home?"

Misty smiled as she looked down at her daughter. "Not yet," She told Kristy. "He had to stop at (city) to work out an arrangement that he made a year ago."

"But he'll be home today?"

"You can bet on it!"

As soon as they got back home, Kristy started rummaging through her closet and her dresser, picking out her stuff for her journey. Tomorrow was her eleventh birthday, and her Father had previously promised that this was the year that she was to become an official Pokemon trainer. Last year, he told her that she had to wait to become one, as he wasn't ready for her to be one. He never told her why, so she figured that it was because of what he went through as a kid.

She had heard all of his stories, the joy, the horrors, and the pain. Her father never watered down his tales, always telling everyone how it was, how it happened. She paused as she remembered another lesson her Father taught her.

It was a sunny day and her Father was visiting for a week, and training his new Pikachu Korek. She watched Korek knock out a rattata and her Father praise his Pikachu. Then he sat down on a nearby rock and stared at the unconscious Pokemon. Out of curiosity, she questioned this and she learned a valuable lesson.

"You are responsible for whatever Pokemon that you've knocked out," Her Father had told her. "If it dies because of you, it will come back to haunt you. Whether in a physical form or in your dreams."

Kristy vowed at that moment, as she remembered that lesson, that she'd always protect Pokemon and love the ones that she had.

She went back to packing and just as she started she heard that familiar deep voice, "I'm home!"


	2. Father

**I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

He saw her almost fly down the stairs, squealing all the way, until she landed in his arms.

"Dad!" Kristy said excitedly and grinning. She reminded him of a light bulb as she was beaming joy. "What's my birthday gift?!"

"Well," He said mischievously. "You're probably going to have to wait another year to be a Pokemon trainer."

Her face dropped, "But you promi-"

"Wait," He ordered. "If you don't have a Pokemon. "

"I thought that I'd get one for my birthday," Kristy said.

"Never assume anything," He told her. "You make what you want to happen."

"Okay," Kristy said, clearly disappointed. "I'll get a Pokemon to be a trainer. And I will beat you."

"Then you will beat me with this Pokemon," He told her, as he brought out a pokeball and offered it to her.

Her face lit up again and she squeaked in joy. He watched as she took the pokeball and tossed it to the floor. A shiny shinx emerged from the pokeball and it looked up at her. She grinned so big, he chuckled as it looked as if her face would crack.

"So what's his name?" He asked her.

"Kato."

* * *

Leave a comment or review. Let me know what you think.


	3. Visit to Viridan City

**I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

For the rest of that day, Kristy never made Kato return to his pokeball. He was allowed to follow her, lay next to her and even fed table scraps during dinner. She treated him as a favorite pet.

That night, she went to bed with Kato cuddling up against her, and her Father later saw them sleeping soundly as he turned off the light.

The next morning, Kristy was woken up by her Father. She saw that the sun hadn't risen yet, and that it was still dark.

"Wake up, bedhead," She heard. "We've got alot to do today. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Kristy quickly got into a change of clothes and did as her Father had instructed, meeting him in the kitchen. She noticed that her Mother had made breakfast for everyone, including a nice meal for Kato.

"First thing we are doing," Kristy heard her Father say as she ate. "Is going to the Pokelabs to meet with Professor Dvorak. There you'll get your Trainer card and a Pokedex. Then we'll meet up with Gree-"

"Uncle Blue and Aunt Green and Nolan?!" Kristy asked excitedly.

"Yes," Her Father answered, smiling. "They are to meet with us."

"Hear that Kato," Kristy said to her Shinx. "You get to meet the twins, Nolan and Nikki."

She saw Kato look up at her and yowl in response.

"And afterwards, I expect for you to train," Her Father told her. "Both of you. Train hard."

After breakfast, they walked up to the Pokelabs in Viridan City and were allowed in. A minute later, they entered an office and Kristy saw a young woman in a lab suit.

"Hello, welcome back Red," Kristy heard. She saw the Professor then look at her. "And welcome to my office Kristy."

"Thank you," Kristy said as Kato leapt out of her arms.

"Alright Kristy," Professor Dvorak said, turning to her desk. "I'm going to give you a state-of-the-art Pokedex."

"You are to use it and never let anyone have it," Kristy heard as she was handed a small book like machine. As the Professor continued talking, Kristy found that she could open it up in the middle, the cover flipping over and splitting into a top piece and a bottom piece.

"Every pokemon that you meet or catch will be registered into your Pokedex," The Professor told her. "It will update upon entering any city or a town with a gym, allowing for us to universally create a massive database to unite all regions and ultimately allowing for Pokemon trainers to use any Pokemon trainers in Gym Battles."

"So you can use Kato in a gym after you complete the region's pokedex," Her Father told her.

"Wait," Kristy said. "I can't use Kato yet?"

"Not yet," The Professor said. "But with your help, you will eventually."

"Then I'll do it," Kristy said, closing her Pokedex. "I'll try and catch every single Pokemon."

Aftet Kristy was shown how to use it, they left the labs. She was glad that it was nearly lunchtime, as she found herself getting hungry.

Red called for a cab, and Kristy laughed when three different taxis pulled up. She chose the last one, and Red was amused that the driver seemed to be more than happy to be the 'lucky one.'

On the way, Kristy looked out of the window, as her Father and the driver talked. She stared oit, bored as she was used to this. Her Father was the Famous Red of Pallet Town. As a result, the once small town became a popular choice for families. There were many offers to the town, to build restaurants and turn it into a city. At first the town council agreed, but Red never entered the shops. Soon the residents followed his example and the businesses had to close. Red did visit the houses, and the Council was forced to rin with Pallet Town as the ideal place for families.

Now Pallet Town being a large suburban neighborhood, Viridan city had to grow as alot of Pokemon trainers started to gather to visit Pallet Town. And as a result, the city became a large city that rivaled Castella city.

Kristy glanced at her Father. He never forced his views on people, instead preferring to use his actions to express things. It was something that he told her that he learned from his Pikachu, Pika. She looked at Kato then, and smiled. She decided to do as her Father did and learn from Kato.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Nolan and the Birthday party

**I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

Yo! Get the hell out of my way!"

Nolan quickly stepped aside as Nikki ran past. He realized that she was holding a Fennekin pup, who was peeing all the way out of the door. He followed her and saw the rest of the litter. Their mother was raising the litter, after the Mother Delfox was killed on an highway in Unova. The pups were found, rescued by their Father's friend, and sent over here. Nolan had heard that the Delfox had been some horrible fights, and had tried to escape.

He know that one of the little pups were going to be his today, but above all this was the day that Kristy got first choice, as today they were celebrating her birthday.

He saw Dawn, one of his Mother's friends, showing off her Empoleon in Pictures. He also saw Brock, Ethan, and a few other people with his Father.

When Kristy arrived, everyone cheered and Nolan joined in. However his twin, he noticed, seemed to be a little jealous.

Lunch was served, subs, chips and sodas. Then Kristy's cake was brought out. It resembled a giant Pokeball and she loved it. Everyone got a piece and then the gifts came out. Nolan watched as Kristy received a pair of sneakers, a Growlithe, a Sneasel, a Riolu and she got to choose a Fennekin. He was glad that it wasn't a certain pup.

After that Red handed Nolan and Nikki their own Pokedex. And Nolan saw Red pulled out two Pokeballs. One was a firey red and orange Pokeball and the other was a iridescent blue-green.

"You two are also Pokémon Trainers," Red told the twins. "Can't have just Kristy being the only Trainer today."

Nikki jumped up and grabbed the bluish Pokeball, then threw it to the ground. Out emerged a shiny Squirtle and it looked at her.  
"Thank you, uncle Red," Nikki said. "I'll raise Squirtle very well."

"Uncle Red," Nolan said. "If you don't mind, but I would rather have one of the Fennekin pups outside."

"You're turning down a Torchic?" Red asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I like the offer," Nolan said. "But Nikki and I helped take care the the litter and I already chose one."

"So go and get it," Red said smirking.

Nolan went outside, got his Fennekin and brought it inside, to show Red.

"Ew! That's the one that was peeing this morning," Nolan heard Niki remark, as Red smiled.

"His name is Trick," Nolan declared.

"Congrats to you," Red said, grinning. He tossed a Pokeball to Nolan, and the boy caught it. "Use it to catch the Trick."

"Oh," Red said after Nolan did as instructed. "Another thing. You all might not yet be able to use all of your Pokémon. So remember to catch some in each region that you visit."

"Nolan. Catch!" Red finished, tossing the red Pokeball at the boy.

Nolan caught the ball, in surprise at getting another Pokémon.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Nikki retorted.

"Nolan proved himself to be a better Trainer," The Twins heard their Father say. "One thing that I've learned, the hard way, is that it doesn't matter how strong you are. What matters is the strength in your heart."

"But Dad," Nikki pushed. "You always said that we are equal."

"Here in my house you are," Blue told her. "But not out in the world."

Nikki pouted as Kristy tapped Nolan on the shoulder, "Want to battle?"

"Sure."

* * *

Leave a comment, and let me know if you liked it.


	5. First Battle

**I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

"Go! Eyrrok!"

A shiny Torchic appeared, chirped once and looked up at Nolan. Both Trainers heard a beep from their Pokedex, and they pulled them out.

Nolan saw that his Torchic had the Speed Boost ability, knew crush claw, night slash, quick attack, and mirror move.

"Eyrrok! Quick attack!"

Kato was hit and he mewed softly in pain. Kristy could swear that she also felt the attack, but was determined to win, as was Kato. She glanced at her Pokedex and noticed that his moves were Thunderfang, Roar, Quick Attack, and Bite.

"Use Thunderfang Kato!" Kristy shouted.

Kato growled at the Torchic and did as he was ordered. Eyrrok squeaked as a jolt of electricity shot through it.

Kristy whooped in joy as the Torchic fainted and Kato yowled in happiness at their win.

Nolan went over to his partner, called it back into its Pokeball. He glanced over at Trick and smirked.

"Trick!" Nolan said, looking at his pokedex for the Fennekin's moves. "Use Ember!"

The Fennekin snarled and shot a flame at Kato. It hit before Kristy could shout an order and Kato whined from the burn on his leg. Both Trainers could see that the Shinx's burn was serious and needed to be treated.

"Kato's Fainted," Kristy declared. "He's considered out."

Nolan nodded, knowing that this was only supposed to be a practice battle.

"Kato come here," Kristy said, intending to not ever keep him in a Pokeball. "Pyros! You're up to use Bite!"

"Hypnosis!"

Both attacks hit their targets, but the attack on Pyros seemed to be more effective.

"Trick!" Nolan shouted. "Tackle!"

The Fennekin attacked and Pyros was knocked to the ground. Both Trainers waited for a moment for the Growlithe to get up.

He didn't

"Pyros is no longer able to battle," Red announced. "Nolan wins the battle!"

* * *

Leave a comment, and let me know what you think about the story.


	6. Rivalry forms

**I do not own Pokemon.**

_"And today Krystopher Massey inherited Sliph Company, the mass producers of the Pokeball line, the Team Rocket Television company, along with the millionaire estate due to the unfortunate death of his two parents, Heather and Silver Massey. Sadly, both died on the way to a meeting. The police have yet to release the information of the cause of their deaths, but we do know that they are investigating the incident."_

Nolan turned away from the television, after he saw Kristy come out from the Pokecenter carrying Kato. He saw that the Shinx's leg was wrapped up. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled gently.

"The Nurse said that Kato can't battle for a week," Kristy told him. "I've got to watch him and rub a balm over the area so it can heal fast."

"I'm sorry."

"Dad says that these things happen," Kristy said, kindly. "When him and Uncle Blue battled once-"

"Yeah, I know," Nolan said. "My dad lost to Red, and his Rattata was badly injured. Thankfully it didn't die, but he couldn't fight with it agian."

"Uncle Blue was a genuine Nuzlock Trainer, wasn't he?" Kristy asked.

"Yup," Nolan answered. "He never used a Pokemon again that lost to Uncle Red."

"Are you going to be like that?" Kristy asked after a moment.

"What? No way!"

"Oh, good," Kristy said, clearly relieved. "Because I want to see who is stronger in the end."

"We're going to be rivals?" Nolan questioned, feeling like cold water had just hit him.

"Well, in a sense, yeah," Kristy told him. "But we're still friends no matter what."

"Um, yeah. I guess," Nolan said, trying to sound thrilled about the idea. It seemed to have worked, cause she grinned and waved as she left.

"You got a crush," Nolan heard a whisper in his ear. "Bro gots a crush for a girl. You suck."

"Shut up Nikki," He said, as he elbowed her in her stomach. "If anyone is my rival, it's you."

He walked away from her, hearing her groaning from getting punched.


	7. Raising the bar

Krystopher dismissed the board members, finishing up the meeting. He walked to the window of the skyscraper building that he now owned.

He wasn't happy.

He took his Pokeballs from his belt, three in each hand, and he looked at them. Two days ago, his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master had died along with his parents.

"Sir," Krystopher heard. "James and Jessie have arrived."

"Thanks Rose," He said. "Let them in."

A moment later, he heard the door close an he saw their reflection in the window. Jessie was a Woman appearing to be about in her 40's. She had her reddish hair tied into a tight bun and was wearing a blouse that had ruffled ends at the end of her sleeves, over a black pair of pants and a pair of leather boots.  
James was just as elegantly dressed, wearing a tuxedo and his blue hair tied back by a black ribbon.

"I know that you both have been with the business for many years," Krystopher said. "And that is why I have chosen you out of millions of other candidates."

"Thank you, sir," James said.

"I want you to find homes for my partners," Krystopher told them, handing them each three pokeballs. They took them, each a little concerned for the boy.

"I can't train them like I want to anymore," Krystopher said. "So I want you to find Trainers that will take care of them and treat them as I have."

"I also have a mission for you," Jessie heard. "My parents didn't die in an accident. I want you to find and capture a Legendary Pokemon."

Jessie and James saw him walk over to a box and pick it up. He handed it to James and looed at Jessie.

"Sir," Jessie said. "We know of a few Pokemon. Where do you want us to go?"

"You are to go to Kalos," Krystopher told them.

* * *

_**Sorry it's been so long, you guys. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**_


End file.
